Del sueño al caos
by valiu
Summary: Sakuno tuvo un sueño que logró llegar a oídos de todos gracias a Tomoka. ¿Ryoma saldrá ileso de esto?.


Este es un fic creado a base de un reto tomado desde el foro **Oujisama No Sekai.**

* * *

Espero les guste n_n.

* * *

Del sueño al caos.

La chica de rojo cabello y largas trenzas se encontraba sentada justo frente a su mejor amiga, Tomoka, para la hora de almuerzo en la escuela. Sonreían por los bentos que estaban por comer, mientras ignoraban a los compañeros y compañeras que tenían a su alrededor. Ya estaban listas para empezar la cháchara.

– Sakuno, vaya que me costó despertarte. ¡El profesor casi te descubre! –habló la chica de coletas. La otra en cambio, se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

– N-ni me lo recuerdes –respondió– No pude dormir bien por la noche, y-ya que tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Dicho esto, la cobriza se llevó las manos a las mejillas, ocultando el rubor excesivo que estas mostraban.

– ¿Sueño? ¿Será acaso… un sueño romántico? –preguntó su amiga con picardía.

La semi tenista simplemente asintió dos veces, acatando.

– ¡Oh!, ¡No me digas!, ¡El príncipe tiene que ver con esto! –respondió en gritos Tomoka, mientras llamaba la atención del salón.

Siempre era lo mismo.

– Calma Tomo-chan… –le pedía Sakuno, mientras encogía los hombros y hacía una pausa.– Sí, tiene que ver con Ryoma. Por favor no pongas esa cara.

A la castaña de coletas le brillaban los ojos con la declaración de la cobriza, por lo que le animó con un gesto lleno de energía a que siguiera con la historia.

– Bueno, no es tan romántico la verdad… O sea, sí, pero no. –Sakuno comenzó a enredarse así misma, hasta que logró recobrar el hilo de la conversación. Era demasiado vergonzoso para ella.– R-Ryoma me besaba, aquí en la escuela. M-me decía que yo había sido su primer beso y…

– ¿¡Ryoma te besó!? ¿¡Echizen Ryoma?! ¿¡Y era su primer beso!?, ¡Ay!... –gritó Tomoka con tanta euforia, que a Sakuno le llegaron a volar las trenzas, mientras los presentes quedaban atónitos.

– ¡T-tomo-chan! –suplicó la chica al tanto que su amiga hacía un escándalo– Shh. ¡Habla más despacio…!

Pero sus súplicas habían sido en vano, ya que la chica no dejaba de gritar el sueño al tanto que llegaban las imágenes a su cabeza.

¿Y cómo no?, si para ella Sakuno era el límite de la ternura. ¡Y por supuesto, _el príncipe de lo encantador…!_

Pasado unos minutos, la Osakada recobró la compostura luego de toser suavemente. De inmediato dirigió sus ojos castaños a su alrededor y notó las expresiones sorprendidísimas de sus compañeras, las cuales no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

¡Ryoma Echizen había besado a Sakuno Ryuzaki! ¡A Sakuno! ¡Y es que era tan obvio! ¿No acaso ella jugaba en el _club de tenis?_ ¡Siempre tenía las narices metidas donde estaba el chico! ¡Y por si fuera poco, su abuela era la mismísima entrenadora del club!

 _¡OH, NO!...  
_  
Entonces, comenzó un rumor. Un _temible_ rumor.

Toda la escuela se había enterado de que la nieta de la profesora Sumire se había besado con Echizen Ryoma, un chico de la clase de al lado. ¡El prodigio del tenis!. Peor aún, ¡el mismo chico le había confesado ser su primer beso!.

¡El primero!

Ryoma por su parte, no lograba comprender nada. ¿Por qué lo miraban así?, ¿Por qué las chicas lo seguían?.

Los primeros días se dictó a ignorar las cuestionantes que hacían sus compañeras de clase y conocidos.

"No sé de qué me hablas", era una de las frases favoritas del chico. También solía contestar unos fríos "Quítate" y "No me molestes", que poco a poco, iban perdiendo su efecto…

¡La escuela era un caos!

Cada día, cada receso, Ryoma era prácticamente perseguido por montoneras y montoneras de mujeres, todas sumamente escépticas ante aquel famoso rumor. _¡Se negaban a creerlo!,_ por lo cual, hasta que el chico no respondiera de manera firme, no podían abortar la misión de seguirle e interrogarle.

Lamentablemente, Ryoma aún no prestaba atención a lo que las chicas decían. La mente del tenista sólo se limitaba a pequeñas cuestionantes, tales como:

 _"¿Qué quieren?" "¿Por qué me persiguen?" "¿Alguna dijo Ryuzaki?, ¿Qué tiene que ver la profesora Sumire en esto?"  
_

Por si no fuera poco, cuando le preguntó a Momoshiro sobre lo que sucedía, este sólo se limitó a reír y responderle un "descúbrelo por ti mismo".

 _Maldito Momoshiro._

Finalmente, al fin llegaba un día que parecía ser el desenlace de todo el embrollo .

El pelinegro se encontraba al final del pasillo, al tanto que mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y trataba de no perder la compostura ante la situación frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Aquello era un momento realmente incómodo; dos chicas gritonas frente a él –una de ellas, Tomoka–, discutiendo por un asunto totalmente _inexplicable_ y que él no llegaba _ni quería_ comprender.

– ¡Más te vale que oigas bien! –hablaba la chica de coletas– ¡Ryoma-sama no ha besado a Sakuno!

– ¡¿Y tú quién eres para probarlo?! –cuestionaba la otra, de malas.

– ¡Eso da igual! ¡No te permitiré que molestes al príncipe! –gruñó al tanto que mostraba los dientes, totalmente sacada de sus casillas.

Ryoma miraba a las chicas de par en par, tratando de buscar un espacio para escabullirse entre las féminas. ¡Pero era imposible! ¡Las dos lo habían acorralado muy bien ante una esquina!.

– E-Echizen… –habló la chica incógnita de forma muy educada, mientras llamaba la atención del chico– ¡¿De verdad besaste a Ryuzaki Sakuno?!.

– ¡Hey!, ¡No le hables como si lo conocieras! –bramó la Osakada al instante.

Ryoma por otro lado, a penas comprendiendo lo que sucedía, no podía evitar que una de sus cejas se arqueara repetitivamente en signo de molestia, al tanto que procesaba la pregunta.

¿Él? ¿Besar a Ryuzaki? ¿Quién rayos andaba inventando eso?.

Abrió la boca para responder un firme "No", pero antes de poder soltar siquiera un ruidillo, una montonera de chicas que se encontraban por el lugar se acercaron hechas unas balas hacia él, bloqueándolo aún más.

– ¿¡De verdad besaste a Sakuno Ryuzaki!? –exclamó la multitud.

Tomoka de inmediato se puso frente a él, mientras extendía los brazos. El junior sólo se limitó a pasar una mano por sobre su rostro, mientras soltaba una expresión de exasperación. Se estaba volviendo loco.

 _Sáquenme de aquí…_

– ¡Atrás! ¡Aléjense del príncipe! –gritoneaba la Osakada.

 _Alguien…_

Finalmente, tras unos quince minutos de chácharas, preguntas, asaltos y gritoneos frente a él, fue el sonido de la campana lo que lo salvó. ¡Clases! ¡Nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de tener que asistir a ellas!. Poco a poco las chicas presentes comenzaron a bajar sus revoluciones ante el enigmático tema, mientras se dispersaban cada una hacia su salón correspondiente, de malas.

Tomoka al no ver más muchachas entrometidas, decidió darle espacio suficiente al chico para que continuase su camino. Le sonrió con nerviosismo –ya que todo aquello había sido por su culpa– y volteó para emprender marcha.

Un paso adelante y Ryoma ya la tenía agarrada del hombro.

– Habla. –le ordenó sin rodeos. Tomoka sólo se limitó a poner el rostro azul– Es evidente que tu sabes por qué ha ocurrido todo esto.

– Este… deberíamos ir a clases –le sugirió la chica, pero la cara de pocos amigos del pelinegro sólo le hizo suspirar. – Bien, te diré –dijo sin ganas, mientras pedía internamente el perdón de la cobriza– S-Sakuno soñó que te besaba y luego confesabas que había sido tu primer b-beso. En cuanto me lo contó, lo grité como loca por el salón y q-quizás _alguien_ me escuchó…

Ryoma, muy sereno, se quedó estático mientras toda la información ingresaba a su cerebro y era procesada. Sus ojos mantenían su expresión seria, pero al mismo tiempo, un tanto incomprendida.

¿QUÉ?

– Eso es todo. L-lo prometo –continuaba la chica. Ryoma retiró la mano de su hombro y Tomoka juró mantener su olor por el resto del día. Rápidamente volvió en sí. – No le digas a Sakuno que te conté el sueño. –pidió aproblemada– Nos vemos, príncipe.

Dicho esto, la Osakada salió disparada por el pasillo maldiciendo su gran bocota. ¡Ay!, mientras que por otro lado, Ryoma aún se encontraba pensando en las primeras palabras dichas por la chica.

¿Ryuzaki soñó que se b-besaban?...

 _¿A él? ¿Los dos? ¿Por qué?_

Lamentablemente, en cuanto quiso respuestas ante aquella interrogante, sólo logró darse cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera: Momoshiro era un pésimo amigo. En cuanto le preguntó, nuevamente le había respondido que lo descubriera por sí mismo.

 _Maldito Momoshiro._

La segunda: No podía descubrirlo por sí mismo. _Era demasiado embarazoso ver a la trencitas de frente,_ como para preguntarle _.  
_

 **Exacto, no podía.**


End file.
